


untitled

by kjdpot



Series: bfs boning (xiuchen) [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, They talk a lot, just mentioned she’s jongdae’s boss tho, kinda just morning handjobs, tiffany (snsd) is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjdpot/pseuds/kjdpot
Summary: “i’m gonna be late for work because you can’t keep it in your pants.”





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> i’m never going to title a fic and i think i just have to accept that at this point
> 
> set in the same verse as my last xiuchen thing but you don’t have to read it if you don’t wanna
> 
> also unedited + i didn’t reread it because rather than being 75% water or whatever i am 75% shame. #truefacts

“i’m gonna be late for work because you can’t keep it in your pants,” jongdae mumbles. minseok doesn’t stop stroking him. it’s too light, and jongdae wishes that he’d at least stop being such a tease if they’re gonna fuck at 6 in the morning, but minseok will be minseok.

 

“yep,” minseok replies. “it’s california, baby, just blame it on traffic.”

 

“third time this week you’ve wanted morning sex instead of, you know, regular sex. i can’t blame it on the traffic everyday. plus, when you leave marks it makes things a lot less believable. so, like, stop that.” 

 

minseok pulls away from where he was trying to suck a mark onto jongdae’s collarbone. “how else am i supposed to let people know you’re taken?”

 

“i think the ring and the photos at my desk work well enough, babe,” jongdae says, although minseok’s little possessive remark has him heating up a bit. minseok notices, apparently, and tightens his hand around jongdae’s dick. “mmh, nice.”

 

minseok strokes a little faster, with more purpose, kissing jongdae’s neck. “the hickeys look pretty. i’ll put ‘em lower. for my eyes only, then.” he presses his thumb to jongdae’s head and rubs it over the slit, making jongdae moan.

 

jongdae realizes that minseok’s not even getting off right now, and he really won’t have time to get him off before he leaves if he doesn’t start now. he reaches down to slip his hand into minseok’s briefs and strokes, using the precome that’s already gathered at the tip of his boyfriend’s cock to make his strokes smoother. minseok smiles against his neck.

 

it only takes a few more minutes of that, plus minseok focusing his thumb on his slit, for him to come in his boyfriend’s fist with a small moan. minseok keeps stroking his thumb over his slit until jongdae pushes his hand away. he tugs minseok up by the chin to kiss him as he strokes him to completion, too. minseok sighs into the kiss, bringing his clean hand up to hold jongdae’s jaw.

 

when they part, jongdae frowns. “i don’t even wanna leave now. morning sex sucks.”

 

“you can stay,” minseok says, like he has every morning that they’ve done stuff like this. “the doughnuts can make themselves for today.”

 

“they really can’t,” jongdae sighs. “i can ask tiffany about working from home for today. i’ll still have to work, but.”

 

“but i can blow you while you try to keep on your customer service voice?” minseok is wearing a teasing smile, his eyes all sparkly, and jongdae just knows he’s already full of ideas.

 

“my customer service voice is the least sexy thing ever and i will never understand why you like it so much. aren’t you supposed to get less horny with old age?”

 

“you make it sound like i’m sixty,” minseok whines, pulling away from jongdae completely to flop on the bed beside him. “call tiffany, fake sick, i want round two already.”

 

the fake coughs jongdae does on the phone aren’t convincing at all, but if tiffany doesn’t believe him she doesn’t say anything about it. jongdae scores one day of working from home, and needless to say he doesn’t spend much of it actually working.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
